Red Kryptonite's New Effect
by Diamond Dragon
Summary: AU Futurefic, Clex, not exactly slash though. Set in a future where Clark joined the Justice League and lives with Lex. Red kryptonite has a new, highly unexpected, effect that might just change the relationship to a whole new level. Join the humor and


A/N: This is an AU futurefic crossover with The Justice League with a bit of Lois and Clark. Clex, but not slash . . . you'll understand later. Established relationship and lots of humor, hopefully. Just a little thing that I threw together, don't know when or if it will be updated, but I hope you get a good laugh out of it at least.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, I'd be one rich btch so why would I even be writing fanfiction.

Summary: Red Kryptonite seems to have another unexpected effect on Clark/Superman and changes his appearance drastically. Will his and Lex's relationship survive such a drastic change? Can the Justice League help in any way? Clark wakes up one morning, a completely different person.

**Red Kryptonite's New Effect**

Lex Luthor, multibillionaire, CEO of LexCorp, heir to the Luthor Empire, and Metropolis' most eligible bachelor – though the last is up for negotiation – walked into his penthouse apartment and called out, "Clark!"

Throwing his keys on the table by the door and picking up the days mail, he made his way farther into the apartment. Upon not seeing any shoes lying around, he made the conclusion that Clark was still out. 'Probably some big emergency requiring Superman again,' he thought glumly.

It was a rare night anymore that his boyfriend was allowed to just stay home and relax in his arms. He wished that for once, the world could get along for just one week without Superman. Although, the Justice League had him on speed-dial and he couldn't just once tell them to save themselves for once. Oh no, not his boyfriend. Sometimes, he was just too good for his own good.

Lex sighed internally; he refused to let this get to him. Making a quick stop into the kitchen for a sandwich, he made his way to the bedroom. It was getting late and he had just had to deal with several idiots that called themselves the company board. Getting into a pair of flannel pajama pants, sans shirt, he crawled into his side of the king sized bed and settled himself to fall asleep. Clark had gotten him to love flannel, though if anyone ever found out, he would deny it with every last fiber of his being.

Superman landed with a quiet thud on the balcony of the penthouse that Clark shared with Lex. Sighing loudly, he tried to not make too much noise, but he was so tired.

During the past two hours, he and Green Lantern had tracked down a criminal mastermind doing the usual try and take over the world bit. Only this time, he had wanted to do it using a large ray gun. Like that wasn't the worst cliché in the universe. In the end, he was sent off to the authorities, but not before Superman had been covered in some kind of red dust.

Taking a quick shower and dressing in a pair of black pajama pants, sans shirt, he crawled slowly into his side of the king sized bed and lay on his side, facing Lex, who was already asleep. Sighing again, quietly this time, he looked longingly at his lover, but refused to stir the older man. Lex had probably had a hectic day running the company and managing all that money and he needed his sleep.

Lex rolled over, unconsciously seeking warmth, and curled up with a sleepy sigh into Clark. Placing his arms around his lover, Clark fell asleep to the steady breath across his chest.

Upon waking, Clark was buried somewhere in the sheets, so Lex kissed the top of his head, the only part of him visible, and got up to take a shower. Once finished, he exited wearing only a towel around his waist and noticed that Clark hadn't moved from his spot. This was highly unusual as he was usually either eating breakfast at this time or joining Lex in his shower.

"Clark?" He questioned the lump under the covers. "Are you going to get up sometime today?"

"I don't feel like it," came a somewhat muffled reply.

"I don't blame you for not wanting to go to work or anything, but we all have things we don't want to do. I would much rather stay in bed with you all day, but I have a meeting in an hour."

"It's not that," Clark mumbled, "I just don't feel good."

This sent alarms off in Lex's head, "What do you mean Clark? You can't get sick. It's not possible. Come out of there and let me see you."

Clark released his death grip on the sheets and Lex carefully folded them down only to be confronted with the only thing that he was not expecting. Milky, white skin stretched over a smaller frame, and a perky pair of breasts on his lover's chest.

From his precarious position seated on the bed, Lex lost his grip and promptly fell to the floor in shock. Clark looked over the side and asked, "Are you all right?"

Lex looked up at him and replied, "I should be asking you that Clark. What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked in what Lex had just noticed was a slightly higher, more feminine voice.

Lex stood up slowly and pointed to the full length mirror on the inside of the closet door. Clark eyed him strangely and walked over. Upon looking into the mirror, he was surprised to see a woman staring back at him. She had black hair, just like his, but it reached her shoulders, and she was about a foot shorter than him. She was wearing the same pair of pants that he had gone to bed in, though they hung low on her hips.

"Lex," Clark called out in a somewhat panicky voice, before he promptly hit the ground.

Lex sighed, 'this could take a while,' he thought. Grabbing his cell phone, he promptly called his secretary to cancel all meetings for the day.

J'Onn J'Onzz, the current resident of the watchtower and the last Martian, watched a small ship enter the hanger. He had received an earlier message from Lex Luthor stating that something had happened, and that he should probably contact Batman as well.

Unfortunately, Batman was busy at the moment and said he would be there as soon as he could get away, but until then, J'Onn was awaiting the arrival of Lex and Superman.

The Justice League had at first been skeptical when Superman had said that Lex Luthor could be trusted, but they did trust Superman. Shortly afterwards, they found out the true relationship, but they didn't really care as long as he did his job.

J'Onn stood as Lex walked into the main control room followed closely by a figure shrouded in a black cloak. The hood was drawn all the way forward so that the face was in shadows.

"J'Onn," Lex greeted with a nod of his head, "I'm afraid we have a little problem."

"I assumed you would be arriving with Superman," J'Onn said, noticing that the figure could not be the man he knew. The cloak covered a shorter person with a smaller frame.

Batman came in a moment later, looking warily at Luthor and then over to the person he accompanied. "What is this? You can't just bring up anybody."

"I'm not just 'bringing up anybody'," Lex mimicked, "Superman has a little problem and we need a little help." Lex then turned to the cloaked figure and said, "All right, you can take the cloak off now."

Clark, hidden safely beneath her black hood, just shook her head.

Lex sighed, "You have to show them or they can't help you."

She just shook her head more emphatically.

"Do you want to stay like that forever?"

Clark sighed and barely shook his head no one last time before removing the hood of the cloak.

Batman was expecting some sort of mutation, or monster, but not the beautiful young woman that stood before him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Um," she said, not sure where to begin.

"Come on bats," Lex mocked, "surely you can recognize her. I thought you were a detective."

Upon closer examination, the girl looked strangely familiar. Her black hair, green eyes, and she had a strong look about her. "What, is she some long lost relative of Superman's or something?"

"Not exactly," she said, "I was Superman until this morning."

This stunned both Batman and J'Onn. Just then, several of the other league members entered the room. The Flash ran up to the new girl and asked, "Who's the hottie? And why is she with Luthor?"

Clark blushed was a bright crimson while Lex scowled at the man in red. Hawkgirl then asked, "What's going on?"

"We have had an unexpected development," J'Onn said.

"That's the understatement of the century," Lex replied. He then turned to Clark, "do you have any idea how this happened?"

Clark just shook her head.

"Well, tell us what happened last night before this happened," Lex said, gesturing to Clark's new form.

"Well," she began, turning to the other league members, "first of all, I was Superman until this morning."

Hawkgirl, Flash, Wonder woman, and Green Lantern all looked at her with stunned expressions on their faces. Flash was the first to snap out of his stupor and exclaim, "You're pretty hot for a woman."

Clark scowled, "I can still break you in half."

The Flash gulped and then laughed nervously, "right."

"This could have something to do with that red dust we got covered in last night?" Green Lantern speculated.

"That's what I was thinking," she responded and turned back to Batman and J'Onn. "Last night, after we had apprehended the guy with the ray gun, he had this machine that activated and exploded into a fine red dust. The stuff settled over everything, including us, before we could do anything."

"A ray gun," Lex scoffed, "that's no way to take over the world." He then noticed Clark's frown, "I mean, is this dust still there? We can probably get a sample of it to test and see if it is the cause."

"I'll head down and collect some of it," Lantern said.

"Good, meanwhile, we can run some tests and see if there is anything wrong with you like this," Batman said.

"What do you mean wrong with me? I'm a woman. Isn't that wrong enough for you?" Superman exclaimed loudly.

Lex walked up to the distraught woman and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "It'll be all right; they'll make sure you're changed back, won't you?" He asked, glaring at the men that he was placing his faith in.

"Of course we will help you," J'Onn said, not at all affected by the glare.

Batman just turned and said, "Let's get started."

Superman sniffed, "Ok, but Lex has gets to come too."

"Fine," Batman said, "whatever."

Over the next several hours, Batman and J'Onn ran every test they could think of on the former Super 'man'. They came to few conclusions in the end.

"So far, all we know is that you are almost completely a woman, except for a lack of certain internal organs." Batman concluded, looking at a computer readout of informational data.

"Which organs?" Clark questioned.

"Mainly the female reproductive organs are absent. So you won't be experiencing any of the monthly problems, or be able to bear offspring." J'Onn responded.

"Thank god for that!" Lex exclaimed, earning himself a small glare from Clark. "What?" He questioned.

Clark just shook his head in exasperation, just barely stopping himself from muttering "men" before he remembered that he used to be a man.

"What am I going to do? I can't go to work like this, or be Superman anymore!" Clark cried out.

"You could always become Supergirl." Lex suggested.

"That would be an infringement on an already existing superhero. We don't want to get sued. And besides, I'm not a girl, I'm a woman." Clark responded smugly.

"Fine, how about Superwoman."

"That might work, but I _really_ wanna be a man soon."

"I _really _want my man back too," Lex muttered.

"We'll continue working on it, and tell you if anything comes up."

Hawkgirl and Wonderwoman returned shortly after the tests had completed. They were each carrying several bags with various store insignias on them. Hawkgirl looked at the woman Clark had become and said, "Come with us. We have got to get you into some better clothing."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Clark asked, looking down at overly long jeans that hung almost obscenely low on her hips, and the purple silk button-up shirt that hung precariously on her slim shoulders. She had borrowed the clothing from Lex, as it was obvious that Clark's own clothing would have been way too large for her new smaller form.

"You really need some better fitting clothing, those things are almost obscene." Hawkgirl responded.

"And besides," Wonderwoman cut in, "since you are a woman now, you might as well dress as one for as long as it lasts. People will become suspicious if you keep dressing in such large clothing, even though they are a little feminine."

"Hey!" Lex exclaimed, "Those are my clothes."

"We know," Hawkgirl said, while leading Clark out of the room.

Lex just glared and muttered something about clipped wings, while Clark tried not to snicker.

Lex sat around the watchtower completely bored out of his mind. He couldn't exactly contact the office, in case it was traced to his location, and he had already been told off by Bats not to touch any of the computers or equipment. So he was now sitting in a surprisingly comfortable chair, watching J'Onn work, and resisting the urge to spin the chair around until he got dizzy.

Just then, the door opened and in stepped what Lex had always assumed was an angel, and now had proof. Clark was dressed in a simple sundress, yellow with white and red flowers, which reached to her knees, short sleeves that fanned out at the shoulders, and a pair of simple white sandals that were currently getting scuffed by her nervous habit and rubbing the toe on the ground in embarrassment.

"Well?" Clark asked, "What do you think?"

Lex looked at the flushed cheeks and the wide eyes, and knew instantly that no matter what the outward appearance, this was still his Clark. "You look as beautiful as ever."

Clark blushed even more when Hawkgirl entered saying, "Supes does make a pretty woman doesn't she?"

Green Lantern and Batman entered soon after, and after looking a little surprisingly at Clark, Batman showed them a dusty red substance in a beaker and said, "This is what you were exposed to and we'll analyze it to see how it could have such an effect on you."

"All right," Clark responded and let them get to work. "How long will this take?"

"A couple of hours at least, why?"

"Lex," Clark said in that voice that just made Lex do whatever Clark wanted of him, even going so far as having flannel sheets on their bed. "I wanna go home now."

"All right Clark," Lex sighed, "We'll go home while they work this out. I'm sure they will contact us as soon as they discover anything important."


End file.
